<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption by UndeadDolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647921">Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly'>UndeadDolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Hell, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Satanic Sacrifice, Virgin Sacrifice, satanic rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Satanists kidnapped Prompto to sacrifice him in their ritual.</p>
<p>The man pushed Prompto down on his knees, holding a knife to Prompto’s throat. “We need to sacrifice the virgin.”</p>
<p>He thought about last night, thinking that maybe he should’ve accepted having hate sex with his ex-boyfriend before breaking up. “Why is it always a virgin?!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night.</p>
<p>He was walking home from his ex-boyfriend’s house, who he had caught cheating on him with a mutual friend. When he saw them in the act, Prompto was so speechless and stood in the hallway for five minutes.</p>
<p>His ex-boyfriend and neighbor acted so casually, like they weren’t having an affair and even invited Prompto to join them. However, Prompto just ran out of the house in tears. After all, Prompto was heartbroken.</p>
<p>The neighborhood was quiet and quaint, just a suburban middle-class community in Insomnia. The Crown City was the safest and secure area in Lucis, so Prompto was surprised to see a group of <em>masked</em> men and women.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Prompto muttered, halting. “Is this some sort of sick joke?”</p>
<p>A man who wore a gold goat mask spoke to his flock of fellow Satanists, “The Dark Lord will surely love this one. Grab him, now!”</p>
<p>He turned around to see more masked men and women who were holding a rope in their hands. He faltered, “Oh, my god.”</p>
<p>The man spoke again to mock him, “Your god can’t save you now.”</p>
<p>A chloroformed cloth covered his mouth. The chemical rendered him unconscious soon enough. “N-No …”</p>
<p>He heard the man once more, “You’re the perfect sacrifice for our Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>He woke up in a windowless, dark room.</p>
<p>He was gagged and tied, his hands and feet bound by rope. Unfortunately, Prompto was afraid of the dark ever since childhood. After all, Prompto had quite an overactive imagination.</p>
<p>He heard footsteps outside the room, just before the door swung open. He squinted as light met his eyes, but his eyes adjusted soon enough. The man with the gold goat mask greeted him, “It’s good you’re awake. We’ve finished setting up the ritual.”</p>
<p>As a Satanist ripped the duct tape off his mouth, Prompto gasped for air. He was hoping that this was a sick joke, but this felt too real now.</p>
<p>“Who are you people?” Prompto asked, crying. “Why are you doing this to me?”</p>
<p>The man leaned down, then held his jaw. The lead Satanist chuckled, “You’ll have your answers, <em>Prompto. </em>Once you’ve been sacrificed, the Dark Lord will answer them himself.”</p>
<p>He let out a choked sob, “Y-You’re going to kill me?”</p>
<p>The man smiled, his thumb brushing away Prompto’s tears. The head Satanist sighed, “It’s necessary.”</p>
<p>He tried to seek comfort in his faith, “Oh, god. Save me, please.”</p>
<p>The grip on his jaw tightened. The man growled d<em>emonically</em>, “You belong to the Dark Lord! And I’ll be delivering you to him now!”</p>
<p>He screamed in defiance, “Never!”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>He was taken to a … <em>church.</em></p>
<p>He saw statues of Satan, his heart thudding in fear from dying in such an unholy place. He was so young, just a twenty-year-old college student starting his life as an adult. He didn’t deserve this. He hadn’t done anything wrong.</p>
<p>The man pushed Prompto down on his knees, holding a knife to Prompto’s throat. “We need to sacrifice the virgin.”</p>
<p>He thought about last night, thinking that maybe he should’ve accepted having hate sex with his ex-boyfriend before breaking up. “Why is it always a virgin?!”</p>
<p>The man laughed at him, “You virgins always lead such pure lives. The Dark Lord loves deflowering and corrupting you all.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Prompto spat, the knife pressing into his throat, drawing droplets of blood. “Fuck your <em>Dark Lord</em>, too!”</p>
<p>“You’ll do that for us in Hell,” the lead Satanist smirked, slicing Prompto’s throat, the blond falling to the ground. “That’s right, Prompto. You’ll service the Dark Lord for us in Hell.”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>He <em>landed </em>on a … bed.</p>
<p>It belonged to the … <em>Dark Lord</em>, a young man with wings and horns. <em>It </em>had fair skin, black hair, and … blue eyes. The Dark Lord just stared at him, but with a look of annoyance and impatience. After all, Prompto was in <em>his</em> bed.</p>
<p>He let out a scream, scrambling toward the double doors. They flew open and Prompto was faced with another <em>demon</em>. This one addressed the Dark Lord, “What’s with this racket, Your Majesty? What’s this <em>human </em>doing in your room, too?”</p>
<p>The Dark Lord tugged the silk onyx blankets over his head. <em>It</em> let out a yawn soon afterward, “It’s another sacrifice, Ignis. I’ll deal with him later, just stick him somewhere for now.”</p>
<p>The demon servant sighed, “As you wish, Your Majesty. Come with me, <em>human.</em>”</p>
<p>He wasn’t going anywhere with a <em>demon</em>, though. He fought against <em>Ignis</em>, just before pushing <em>Ignis </em>into the hallway and locking the double doors. However, Prompto made a mistake. Without hesitation, Prompto turned around.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord was poking his head out from the blankets. He was about to scream again, but the Dark Lord silenced him. “For god’s sake, shut up! If you would like to stay with me, then you better be quiet as I am trying to sleep.”</p>
<p>He nodded, then. So, Prompto leaned against the double doors. There, Prompto slid down and sat on the floor. Of course, <em>Ignis </em>was worried and called out to the Dark Lord, “Are you okay, Your Majesty?!”</p>
<p>The Dark Lord growled, “I’m fine, Ignis. The human shall stay with me. My rest is always disturbed …”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>This Dark Lord sounded so … young.</p>
<p>He kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, his blue eyes studying the onyx horns and wings. Then the Dark Lord rolled over in bed, so Prompto crawled toward the other side of the bed as well. Once on the other side of the bed, Prompto saw that the Dark Lord was awake and glaring down at him.</p>
<p>He gulped and backed away, “…I’m sorry. I was just curious. I never saw a … demon before.”</p>
<p>The Dark Lord sighed and sat up in bed. <em>It </em>was shirtless, but the absence of it revealing the Dark Lord’s chiseled abs. <em>It </em>looked at him, just before smirking and raising an elegant eyebrow as <em>it </em>spoke, “What’s your name, sacrifice? Since you won’t let me sleep, you should at least tell me about yourself.”</p>
<p>“W-Well, I’m Prompto Argentum. A group of Satanists kidnapped and killed me,” Prompto squeaked, touching his neck, though there were no signs of an injury. “They sliced my throat!”</p>
<p>The Dark Lord chuckled, “Satanists.”</p>
<p>He sobbed at the traumatic memory, “…W-What’s so funny?”</p>
<p><em>It </em>rolled his eyes at him, “Because I’m not Satan.”</p>
<p>He scoffed at <em>its’ </em>claim, “You’re a <em>demon</em>. And I’m dead because of you. I was killed in your name.”</p>
<p><em>It </em>stood up, except his body was bare of clothes. There was only an onyx silk ankle-length shawl around his waist, “My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. And I am the 114<sup>th</sup> king of Lucis. You better show me respect as I can make you experience things worse than death itself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>A/N:</strong> What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>